one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Alex Mercer vs Mewtwo
Alex Mercer vs Mewtwo is ahomeschoolingroudon's is ahomeschoolingroudon's 6th One Minute Melee of his Third Season. Putting Alex Mercer from Prototype against Mewtwo from Pokémon Description It's a 60 second duel between two foes created by science. Which anti-hero will come out on top? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Laboratory Late-Evening Testing was still being done despite how late it seemed, the scientists didn’t have much time left before they had to wrap up for the day. But they were determined, currently working on creating a new life-form. A new life-form in which a copy of the legendary, Mew. It’s name being, Mewtwo. “I-I think it’s, moving!” one of the scientists said, they watched in awe as Mewtwo was becoming alive.. ..they wouldn’t keep that awe for much longer. After being freed of it’s capsule it began a rampage in the Lab, taking out, even killing some of the scientists there. Many fled, calling for help as Mewtwo just stayed there, watching. ---- Alex Mercer’s Apartment Late-Evening It was your average, normal apartment room. But, in the room was a lonely, creator of a virus outbreak. The Prototype, Alex Mercer. He heard a knock on the door and quickly rushed out to answer. When he opened the door, it was his younger sister, Dana Mercer. “Alex, we have a fight on our hands” she said. Alex jumped up and got suited up “Say no more.” he said as he got ready to rush out the door. “Wait!” Dana said, Alex turned his head. “This, is also a scientific creature. Like nothing we’ve seen before” she commented. Alex shrugged and walked out. ---- Back at the Laboratory Night-Time The laboratory, was nothing like it was. It had collapsed, broken, crumbled apart. With very few parts of it remaining intact. Mewtwo got ready to levitate out of the laboratory, and cause more destruction until somebody bursted in. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-rIsocAba4) That, somebody was Alex Mercer. He destroyed part of the already broken laboratory and approached Mewtwo. “So” Alex said, he inched his Biomass up to Mewtwo’s neck “Some, scientific cat is this, threat I’ve heard of huh?” Alex said. Mewtwo was confused, he didn’t believe somebody would just be mocking him, unless he was ready to fight. Mewtwo assumed he was, and Mewtwo assumed right. Mercer’s arm shapeshifted into Blade form, the giant razor-sharp weapon. Mewtwo spawned psychic energy in it’s hands and they both got ready to fight. No matter which way it was gonna end up, it was gonna be a messy, brutal, destruction filled fight to the end. This outta be a match to remember! BEGIN! Mewtwo stepped back, and fired Confusion at Alex. Once he saw it, he simply scoffed and rolled out of the way. “I knew this was a waste of my time” Alex taunted. Mewtwo turned to see Alex rushing at him with the blade. Mewtwo didn’t have much time to react before Alex crammed the blade into his chest. Mewtwo shouted it’s Pokémon Cry and fired Swift. Alex was knocked back, into the city. “This one could take a while..” Alex muttered, Mewtwo levitated into the city, and needless to say. Mewtwo was pissed, it fired Psychic. But Alex shrugged it off and grabbed Mewtwo by the neck. Alex spun the clone of Mew around before he threw it into a car. “Stay still and let me cut you in half!” Alex said as he rushed at the car. He swung his blade downward, Mewtwo out of panic teleported and instead Alex cut the car in half. Mewtwo teleported near the car, Alex grabbed one of the halves and Mewtwo grabbed the other and they both threw it at each other. Both halves exploded upon contact. “Hm, maybe you aren’t as tough as I thought” Alex said. “But, I doubt you’ll be anything special with my virus.” Alex taunted as he pulled out an assault rifle. Alex showered Mewtwo with bullets, however Mewtwo was reflecting each bullet. Alex ended up getting struck by bullets all over his chest. Mewtwo, thinking it was over charged the Solar Beam. Mewtwo fired the Solar Beam at Alex but, much to it’s surprise. Alex’s wounds were healed and Alex flipped up, several stories into the air. Instead the Solar Beam hit a nearby building, which collapsed almost instantaneously. Alex however was slamming down, with a helicopter. Trying to squash Mewtwo like a bug. Mewtwo quickly activated Protect as the Helicopter hit, the entire copter combusted, Mewtwo however remained fine. “Trying to just cling onto life instead of fighting back?” Alex taunted. Alex shapeshifted his biomass arm into it’s Whipfist form. Alex transformed his fist into a whip-like weapon and swung at Mewtwo, Mewtwo was about to use Recover but it was struck right in the chest and impaled. Mewtwo was flung back through solid concrete. Mewtwo slowly emerged from the concrete, but it very clearly had wounds. It was struggling against Alex’s unrelenting power. Mewtwo used Recover, but it was struck in the head by a rocket. Alex was wielding the FGM-148 Javelin Missile Launcher and he fired another at Mewtwo. Mewtwo was sent flying into a skyscraper, Alex leaped forward and fired his last rocket at him. Mewtwo was struck again, and the skyscraper he was under was about to collapse right on top of him. Mewtwo used Psycho Cut, Alex however only got a minor slice mark gashed into his chest. “I would tell you to give up..” Alex said, “But considering you’d be unable to scream “uncle” there’s no point” Alex was getting a cruel nature, Mewtwo tried to get free as he shapeshifted his arm into Hammerfists and slammed it into the ground. It caused a small Earthquake, and the Skyscraper collapsed ontop of Mewtwo. Mewtwo fired Psystrike at Alex but, the clone was just inches away from defeat. Alex slid back but quickly dashed at Mewtwo. Alex grabbed Mewtwo by the head and raised him up, “Now, time to meet your fate your scientist victims suffered” Alex said and he bashed his arm into Mewtwo’s forehead K.O! Mewtwo simply dropped, Alex Didn’t know if he was still alive or not, but he didn’t care. As he taught him a lesson. A brutal lesson, but a lesson. “My job here is done” Alex said as he walked away from the destruction This melee’s victory goes too.. Alex Mercer!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music